Faye Devore
Faye Devore, a character in Mother of the Year series, is your character's ex-husband Guy Ledford's girlfriend. She makes her first appearance in Chapter 5. Appearance Faye has brown eyes, shoulder-length black hair, and dark skin. She wears a black top with a red rose print, a pink leather jacket, and ash-blue jeans. She also wears two necklaces. Personality On first impression, Faye appears "young" in a bubbly, seemingly-oblivious way. She is friendly and warm, and prefers to think better of people. Chapters [[:Category:Mother of the Year|'Series']]/[[Mother of the Year|'Book']]: Mother of the Year * Chapter 5: Ancient History * Chapter 6: Elephant in the Room * Chapter 7: Trouble Brewing (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Empty Nest * Chapter 14: Face the Music * Chapter 15: Trial by Fire * Chapter 16: The Aftermath Relationships Guy Ledford Faye is Guy's girlfriend. As of Chapter 5, they have been dating for almost 4 months. If you ask her, she will tell you that they met through their "people". His people called her people about doing a sponsored post on her Pictagram. At the videoshoot, they started talking about micronutrients, homeopathy, and other subjects. She thought he was very smart, charming, and sweet. If you gain points with Faye, she begins to question her relationship with Guy and you can encourage her to dump him in Chapter 14's premium scene. Your Character You meet Faye when Guy surprises you and your daughter outside your apartment. They invite you to dinner to talk. She also appears in Chapter 6 together with Vanessa at the store where you work. In Chapter 7, Vanessa tells you to make sure Faye and Guy also attend the twins' party. If you play the diamond scene with her in Chapter 9, she reveals that she went to film school and produces and stars in videos she releases three times a week. Throughout the book, you have several options to gain points with her and then she will slowly see through his acts. In Chapter 14, she tells you that Guy started making fun of her and that she came without telling him about it. In the premium scene, you tell Faye about your divorce. He told Faye that you were too controlling but that the breakup was mutual. You confirm that it was mutual but the rest went down differently. Both of you didn't have enough money for lawyers, so you had "a quickie divorce on the cheap", agreeing that the daughter would stay with you. While you thought you would figure out visitation and child support later, Guy left the moment the divorce was through and you didn't have the money to track him down or to drag him to court. She mentions her mother and father who are not as supportive as she would like them to. Her father even called what she is doing for a living "a waste of time." She tells you she is sorry about having gotten involved in the trouble between Guy and you and that she tries to be a good role model for your daughter. If you befriended her, she will send you a message at the end of the chapter, telling you she is rooting for you. In Chapter 15, she is called as witness in the custody trial. If you have enough relationship points with her, she sides with you, saying she wishes she'd had a mother like you and that Guy should not have full custody of the daughter. She tells the court that she had to stop him several times from giving her food without checking the ingredients, calling him "pretty forgetful" about her allergy. Faye also mentions it's weird he never talked about his daughter before and that she first learned about her when she overheard a conversation between Guy and his publicist. The latter told him to tie "loose ends to ensure a marketable image", which leads to Faye questioning if he is only using the daughter to not look bad. If you do not have enough relationship points with her and/or insulted and belittled her during your interactions, she sides with Guy. She tells the court that she thinks Guy will be a great dad. She says that Guy is the one who can give your daughter everything she needs, and that they have so much fun together! She brings up the last time your daughter visited, that they went to an awesome VR arcade and she took a ton of pictures. Daughter Faye adores your daughter. In Chapter 14, she brings you a belated birthday present for your daughter, a pair of NASA-themed shoes. Monique Monique is one of Faye's friends. If you decide to join Faye at Monique's gallery opening in Chapter 9, Monique subtly agrees with you that Guy is not a good person and Faye shouldn't date him. In Chapter 16, if Faye breaks up with Guy, Faye says she has the feeling Monique had a bottle of champagne set aside for months for this to happen. Monique goes with Faye to The Moon Room and if you invite Guy to see Levi's set, Monique insults him. She tells you that she had been trying to get Faye to dump him since the first time they met. Gallery Other Looks Faye Full View.jpg|Full View Miscellaneous Trivia * She just turned 22 years old in July. * Her health and wellness page on Pictagram has made her number one on their "Top 30 Influences Under 30" this year. She has approximately 10 million followers and is best friends with Ether, who is your daughter's third favorite singer. Her followers are called "Fayebaes". * In Chapter 9's premium scene, she tells you she was a film major. * In Chapter 15, her last name is revealed to be Devore. * In Chapter 16, her friend Audra reveals that Faye can play the drums and is very talented. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Mother of the Year' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Musicians